Mientras tu incosciencia
by Alairean
Summary: En la lucha en el barco de Valentine, Alec cae y es recogido por Magnus. ¿Qué pasó mientras Alec, incosciente, estaba en el coche de Luke con Magnus?


_Hay partes que estar copiadas literalmente del segundo libro (los diálogos de la primera parte y alguna que otra oración). Todo pertenece a Clare, ya saben que yo solo cogi prestados a los personajes._

_El fic está situado en el segundo libro, cuado se está manteniendo la lucha en el barco de Valentine y Alec cae de él._

* * *

_Mientras tu inconsciencia_

Una bola negra. Eso fue lo que Magnus, a primera vista, observó caer desde el barco de Valentine. El brujo se quedó quieto durante un segundo mirando la caída de aquella cosa, y durante ese tiempo le pareció que los minutos dejaban de correr en el reloj.

Cuando el cuerpo inconsciente de Alec se sumergió en el mar Magnus no lo dudo: saltó de la camioneta de Luke y nadó hasta Alec, que se hundía más y más en el agua. A Magnus no le gustaba el agua, esta interfería en sus poderes y eso le desquiciaba, pero no le importo arrojarse a ella cuando comprendió que no era una _cosa _la que caía del barco, sino _alguien_, Alec.

Logró sacar del agua al joven cazador de sombras- del cual descubrió que estaba medio cosciente-, y cuando subieron al coche, lo sentó en la parte de detrás. Alec arrojó toda el agua que habia tragado en forma de vómito. A Magnus le dio miedo que él se ahogara si seguía así

-¿Qué…qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Alec mirándole a los ojos.

-Intentaste beberte el East River – Alec se le quedó mirando, observó como las ropas de Magnus se le pegaban al cuerpo, y eso le encantó al mago, le produjo emoción que él, Alec, le estuviera mirando. – Te he sacado.

Alec pasó sus manos por su cinturón y Magnus se quedó mirando fijamente a la zona donde el cinturón se agarraba.

-¡Isabelle!- gritó Alec, haciendo que Magnus levantara la vista y se concentrara en su cara- Estaba descendiendo cuando caí…

-Está perfectamente. Ha conseguido llegar a una embarcación. La he visto- Magnus alargó la mano para tocar la cabeza de Alec.- Tú, por otra parte, pordrías padecer una conmoción cerebral.

-Tengo que regresar a la batalla.-dijo - Eres brujo. ¿No puedes, no sé, hacer que vuele de vuelta al barco o algo y arreglar lo de mi conmoción al mismo tiempo?

Magnus sabia que él no lo habia dicho con una mala intención, pero una parte de él no habia podido refrenar el impulso de entender sus palabras de una forma equivocada, como si el le estuviera utilizando. Se recostó sobre un lado de la camioneta, que seguía a flote sobre el agua.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Alec- Sé que no tienes que ayudarnos…Es un favor…

Tan pronto como Alec pronunció las palabras, estas chocaron en la mente de Magnus. Como si fuera algo irrevocable, Magnus dijo:

-Para. Yo no te hago favores, Alec. Yo hago cosas por ti porque…, bueno, ¿por qué crees que las hago?

-Tengo que regresar al barco.-dijo Alec, sin contestar a la pregunta del brujo.

Magnus, demasiado cansado, ya ni podía enfadarse con Alec. Podía sentir su magia debilitarse, las salvaguardas del barco, el hechizo de la furgoneta, el agua que le rodeaba, que le proporcionaba una sensación realmente incómoda…todo le estaba agotando.

-Te ayudaría- dijo el Mago- Pero no puedo. Despojar al barco de las salvaguardas protectoras ya ha sido bastante terrible…,es un hechizo poderoso, muy poderoso, con una base demoniaca…, pero cuando has caído, he tenido que colocar a toda prisa un hechizo en la furgoneta para que no se hundiera si yo perdia el conocimiento. Y perderé el conocimiento, Alec. Es solo cuestión de tiempo.-Magnus se pasó una mano por los ojos-. No quería que te ahogaras. El hechizo debería durar lo suficiente para que consigas llevar la camioneta de vuelta a tierra.

-No…me he dado cuenta.

Alec se le quedó mirando de nuevo, y Magnus lo percibió pero esta vez no fue como antes. Ahora Magnus, al hablar de todo lo que le debilitaba, sentía que estaba incluso más cansado. Las manos de Alec se pusieron frente a él. Eran blancas y estaban arrugadas debido al agua. Antiguas Marcas surcaban su piel, demostrando lo que él era: un cazador de sombras.

Magnus no entendía por qué el joven le enseñaba las manos, y pensó que el golpe que se habia dado contra la superficie del mar le habia dejado tocado. Muy tocado.

-Cógeme las manos- ofreció Alec-. Y coge también mi energía. La que necesites…para seguir funcionando.

Magnus se quedó quieto, aun sin comprender del todo qué quería hacer Alec, y por qué lo quería hacer.

-Pensaba que tenías que regresar al barco- dijo Magnus.

-Tengo que pelear- respondió él con convicción- Pero eso es lo que tú estás haciendo, ¿verdad? Participas en la pelea tanto como los cazadores de sombras que hay en el barco…y sé que puedes coger parte de mi energía, he oído hablar de brujos que los han hecho…así que te la ofrezco. Tómala. Es tuya.

· · ·

Alec permanecía tumbado en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Después de que Magnus hubiera cogido parte de su energía, este no habia parado de moverse.

Primero al asiento delantero, luego, de nuevo atrás. Más tarde se volvió a sentar en la parte delantera de la camioneta de Luke y ahora estaba al lado de Alec, sentado.

Desde que Alec estaba despierto- con sus manos en dirección a Magnus- a ahora solo habían transcurrido tres minutos. El nerviosismo de Magnus era palpable a kilómetros de distancia.

Sabia que Alec seguía vivo. Lo delataba el rítmico sube y baja de su pecho. Cuando había extraído la energía de Alec, habia tenido mucho cuidado en no debilitarle demasiado, solo cogiendo lo necesario, pero el cazador de sombras estaba tan despojado de fuerzas que en cuanto Magnus habia terminado, Alec cerró los ojos y quedó dormido encima de la camioneta.

Magnus se sentía más fortalecido después de eso. Ya no sentía el efecto del mar debilitador sobre sus poderes, solo era una insignificante molestia, la cual era capaz de desplazar. Igual que él, el hechizo que permitía a la camioneta flotar sobre el agua era fuerte y estable.

Se sentía seguro, y no sabia si era por la energía de cazador de sombras o era debido a la energía de Alec. Fuera lo que fuese, Alec estaba envuelto en él.

Magnus miró con ojos fijos a Alec, que tenia la mejilla pegada a la dura superficie; podía verse los extremos rojos debido a la presión. El otro lado de la cara, la que daba al cielo, era blanca, y sus ropajes negros – ya muy acostumbrados- le hacían parecer aun más pálido. El pelo, negro, le caía sobre frente y ojos en mechones desiguales y su cara estaba relajada, como cuando se duerme placenteramente.

Magnus sabia que, cuando uno duerme, algo de nuestra hermosura interior sale a refulgir, haciendo a cada persona hermosa por un motivo diferente. Alec era todo paz en este momento. Le insuflaba al Gran Mago una tranquilidad que nunca antes habia conocido.

Mientras que seguía observándole, casi rió cuando se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Alec no solo mostraba una bella tranquilidad.

Un lado oscuro –pero no malo- y sensual asomaba por sus rasgos. Sus labios juntos – los cuales eran la mayor tentación para Magnus, junto a sus ojos azules, aunque le costara admitirlo- y su expresión le hacían hermosamente…-durante un buen rato Magnus estuvo pensado en la palabra adecuada para Alec. Sexy fue la palabra escogida.-…sexy

Recorrió con la mirada el largo de Alec, desde la mecha de pelo que estaba inusualmente hacia el lado contrario al que debería estar hasta la suela gastada de la bota de cazador de sombras, pasando _por cada una de sus partes_ , casi admirando la calma y sensualidad que él desprendía.

En cierto momento se dio cuenta de algo: Sí, estaba caliente.

Casi se carcajeó cuando esas únicas tres palabras pasaron por su mente. Alec le estaba excitando, y tan solo con su presencia…¿ que pasaría si…?

No puedo remediarlo.

Cuando su vista quedo enganchada en los músculos del pecho de Alec, que ahora estaban apretados contra la ropa negra de cazador de sombras se imagino a él, pasando sus manos por la ropa, quitándosela, poniendo la mano fija sobre su pecho y comparar las tonalidades de sus pieles , que, a la luz de la luna, no eran tan diferentes. También imaginó con gran hincapié su boca en su piel, saboreándola y susurrándole con la boca pegada contra su pecho: _te quiero._

"Si es que estoy hecho un romántico", pensó.

Su excitada ensoñación no hizo otra cosa que subir la emoción en sus actos imaginarios, y con eso hacer que calores extraños llegaran a cada parte de su cuerpo: la boca de Alec contra la suya, el sudor perlar la frente de ambos, la lengua de él en su cuello y sus manos en sitios poco aptos para menores de quince.

Los ojos de Magnus, casi sin saber el recorrido que habían tomado hasta llegar a esa zona, se posaron en el bulto entre pierna y pierna de Alec. Las piernas del chico estaban algo abiertas haciendo que el pantalón -que aunque no era de los apretados (como solia usar el mago)- se pegara a la entrepierna de Alec.

Nuevos calores subieron por la espina de Magnus, para bajar a sus zonas más íntimas. Igual que antes, no pudo evitar que la imagen de él, desabrochándole los pantalones a Alec con la boca, llegara a su mente.

"¿Quieres hacerme arder Alec?" Pensó el brujo, como si él pudiese oírle, o como si el tuviese la culpa de ser tan irresistiblemente sexy para él *****

Parecía no tener fin, calor y más calor, las manos se le engarfiaban en la plataforma de la camioneta de Luke

Luke…hace mucho que se habia olvidado de que justo arriba, en el barco de al lado, se producía una guerra.

Se dio un segundo para comprobar que todo de lo que él debía de ocuparse estaba en orden.

Volcó toda su atención hacia Alec y oyó como éste producía un ruidito.

-Tú lo estás haciendo a posta, ¿verdad?- susurró Magnus, apretándose las rodillas, intentando no dejarse llevar por el leve gemido que habia producido Alec.

"No es como si ahora mismo estuviera teniendo sexo, un gemido producido por eso – se dijo Magnus- es más bien como cuando uno quiere estirarse, y hace ese ruido característico que si se hace de una manera determinada puede ser del todo sensual, como un ronroneo. ¿Por qué entre todos ,tú, Alec Lightwood, tienes que hacerlo así? Quieres hacerme sufrir"

Magnus siguió contemplando a Alec, el movimiento respiratorio del chico, sus piernas, aun algo abiertas, su cara, sus brazos, uno sobre su costado y otro cerca de la cara, y su boca, su irresistible boca, esa que él quería disfrutar.

"¿Por qué no? Después de todo eres un mago, siempre puedes borrarle la memoria ¿no?"

Con cuidado y cautela Magnus se acercó más hacia él, apoyado en sus manos y cerca de su cara. Su cuerpo estaba cerca, y él aun pensaba en todas aquellas cosas que le gustaría hacer con Alec.

El rostro del chico seguía proporcionando paz, pero ahora que se habia concentrado en su fogosidad natural, no era capaz de encontrar otra cosa.

Fue acercándose a sus labios, mirando fijamente sus ojos, alerta de que se abrieran.

Cuando Alec se mordió el labio interior y pronunció un débil ¿_Mjm?_ Magnus se quedó quieto.

-¿Qué…pasa? – dijo Alec alargando las palabras y con los ojos aun cerrados. ¿Estaba Alec despierto?¿Se habia dado cuenta de lo que quería hacer Magnus, besarle, y habia decidido despertar? Todo esto paso veloz por la mente de Magnus antes de contestar en el oído del muchacho.

-Cierra los ojos cazador de sombras, yo te cuidaré mientras duermes.

-Entonces…entonces voy a levantarme- Estaba dormido, se dijo Magnus, era imposible que Alec dijera eso estando despierto, las palabras no fluían en el tan…cómicas.

Magnus resopló en su oreja y Alec se removió, abriendo algo los párpados, dejando ver una franja de sus azules ojos.

-Duerme, te he dicho, tienes que recuperar tu energía.

-Llámame si algún demonio te incomoda…le meteré una buena…- Alec seguía alargando las palabras, lo que decía que estaba más dormido que despierto.

Magnus sonrió cuando la mano de él se movió hasta ponerse sobe la suya.

Supuso que no lo habia hecho a posta, porque podía oir su respiración cada vez más lenta, pero de todos modos le agradó el contacto.

Se sentó a su lado, sintiendo de nuevo la tranquilidad que de él manaba.

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndolo todo repentinamente: el barco, el olor a demonio, voces en la lejanía, las luces de la ciudad sobre él, el mar, los hechizos, su energía… a Alec.

* * *

***¡¡¡¡¡Y para mi también!!!!!**

Mi primer fic de Cazadores de Sombras. Espero que os guste. Amo y requeteamo a Alec, o sea que yo me cambiaba de sexo y para mi!! xD hahaha

¡¡Un besazo!! ¡¡¡Dejarme vuestros preciados Reviews!!! ¡Por favor!

_Gracias por leer _=D

_Alba._


End file.
